bengorpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Arya Sarutobi
Arya Sarutobi Bild:Arya.jpg Profil Alter: 15 Jahre Geburtstag: 24. Dezember Vater: Josef Shandell (tot) Mutter: Maria Shandell (tot) Schwester: Kimiko Shandell (tot) Ehemann: Yuiji Sarutobi Adoptivater: Kogoro Sarutobi Adoptivmutter: Saki Sarutobi Informationen Rang: Jounin Clan: Sarutobi Wohnort: Konohagakure Herkunft: Getsu Team: Team 13 Allgemeines Arya Sarutobi ist wohl die talentierteste weibliche Ninja, die Konoha lange gesehen hat und wohl eine der besten Erdjutsu Anwender überhaupt. Von ihr sind sehr viele Leute überzeugt unter anderem Akira Sarutobi, einer der Seishin und ihr Onkel, ihr eigener Mann Yuiji, ihr Vater Kogoro, der ja auch der Hokage ist und allen voran natürlich Jori Sarutobi, ihre beste Freundin. Arya selbst ist allerdings überhaupt nicht von sich überzeugt und denkt, dass sie den anderen im Team nur im Weg stehen würde und eh nicht helfen kann, da sie viel zu schwach wäre. Sie stand zugegebenermaßen auch meistens im Hintergrund, was aber auch größtenteils daran lag, dass Yuiji sich immer sofort Hals über Kopf in den Kampf gestürzt hat. Festhalten über Arya kann man, dass sie ein wirklich liebenswerter und süßer Mensch ist. Kogoro sagt gerne über sie "Mein Goldstück" und trifft damit wohl so ziemlich ins schwarze, da Arya vom verhalten her wirklich goldig ist. Manchmal kann sie auch sehr zickig sein und auch mal stur z.B. wenns um Yuijis Hachimon geht. Aber sonst ist sie immer lieb und hilfsbereit. Ihr größtes Hobby scheint die Photographie zu sein, wo bei sie hier am liebsten ihre beste Freundin Jori photographiert und das in allen Lagen, ob es ihr gefällt oder nicht. Familie Arya ist Mitglied des ehrwürdigen Sarutobi Clans und die Adoptivtochter von Saki Sarutobi und damit nun auch die Adoptivtochter von Kogoro Sarutobi. Sie ist sehr stolz auf ihre Eltern. Auch an ihren Adoptivbrüdern und Schwestern Ryuuka Sarutobi, Chizura Sarutobi und natürlich auch an Misao liegt ihr viel. Genauso wie an ihrer Tante Haruka Sarutobi und an ihrem Onkel und Sensei Akira Sarutobi. Am meisten hängt sie allerdings an ihrer Schwester und Freundin Jori Sarutobi, mit der sie sehr viel Zeit verbringt und auch oft zusammen badet und verbindet mit ihr ihr größtes Hobby, die Photographie. Neben ihr natürlich noch ihren Ehemann Yuiji Sarutobi, für den sie wohl so ziemlich alles tun würde, so wie er auch für sie. Die beiden sind schon fast 7 Jahre miteinander verheiratet. Aryas Vergangenheit Arya wurde zusammen mit ihrer leiblichen Schwester Kimiko als Tochter von Maria und Josef Shandell in einem kleinen unbedeutenen Dorf namens Getsu geboren. Beide lebten dort mit ihren Eltern, wobei der Vater schon früh verstarb, nachdem er beim Dachdecken von diesem runtergefallen war. Früh, sie war gerade mal 9 geworden, liefen die beiden von Zuhause weg und kamen nach Konoha, da es ihnen dort in Getsu wohl zu langweilig war. Kurze Zeit später starb auch die leibliche Mutter, da sie von einer Biene gestochen wurde und dagegen allergisch war, was beide aber erst später erfuhren. Sie kamen in Konoha beide bei Saki unter und Saki hatte Arya nach einiger Zeit so lieb gewonnen, dass sie diese gleich adoptiert hatte. Arya war auch die erste die das große Glück hatte den "großen Boseki", so nannte sich Kogoro damals, kennen zu lernen und freundete sich gleich mit ihm an. Sie war auch dabei als Kogoro mit dem Engel Bengoshi eins wurde. Sie hatte seitdem immer eine gute Beziehung zu ihm und war auch sehr erfreut darüber, das Kogoro später ihr Vater wurde. Bengoshi war der erste der Arya etwas über das Ninja da sein beibrachte so z.B. das Laufen auf Wasser. Er wird vermutlich der Grund sein dafür, dass Arya Ninja werden wollte. Kurze Zeit später wurde Kimiko, die eigentlich Jesus hießen sollte, da ihre Eltern sie für einen jungen hielten, am Rande von Konoha gekreuzigt vorgefunden, was sie sehr traurig machte, doch hatte sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt den geeigneten Trost kennengelernt, ihren Yuiji. Sie verliebte sich in den kleinen Haudrauf, der aufgrund der Begebenheiten seiner Vergangenheit wusste, was er zu ihr sagen sollte und so kannte sie auch von Anfang an seine sensible Seite. Beide heirateten noch im gleichen Jahr und leben seitdem glücklich zusammen. Team 13 Arya ist ein Teil von Team 13, den legendären Verlieren. Sie ist die eigentliche Stimme der Vernunft und wohl die, die das Team zusammenhält. Neben ihr im Team sind ihr Bruder und Teamleiter und Sensei Ryuuka Sarutobi, ihre Schwester und beste Freundin und Medicnin Jori Sarutobi und ihr geliebter Ehemann Yuiji Sarutobi. Vertrauter Geist Arya hat einen pakt mit den Wölfen des Vertrauten Geistes geschlossen, wodurch sie in der Lage ist, die Wölfe des Vertrauten Geistes zu rufen. Die Wölfe des vertrauten Geistes kann man in etwa mit den Hunden vergleichen, die Kakashi und Soun heraufbeschwören können, doch sind sie leicht anders, da Wölfe von Natur aus auch fürs Kämpferische geeignet sind. Die bisher einzige Beschwörung Aryas die man sah ist der Wolf Moro, der ein äußerst grimmiges und aggressives verhalten an den Tag legt, aber sich bisher als guter Fährtenleser und Transportmittel bewiesen hat. Einen Wolfboss hat Arya bisher nicht beschworen, man weiß allerdings durch Sousuke Sagara, der ebenfalls nen Pakt mit den Wölfen des Vertrauten Geistes hat, dass es noch eine Wölfin namens Kaname gibt. Techniken Arya ist das was man im Volksmund einen klassischen Ninjutsu User nennen würde. Sie hat starke Erdjutsu und gehört auf diesem Gebiet zu den besten der gesammten Ninjawelt. Durch ihr Training mit Akira ist sie in der Lage, ihre Fingerzeichen extremst schnell zu machen und verfügt außerdem über eine recht gute Chakrakontrolle, das gepaart mit ihrem massigen Vorrat an Chakra (nur Kogoro hat mehr) macht sie zu einem äußerst gefährlichen Gegner. Man könnte meinen ihr Schwachpunkt wäre der Nahkampf, aber auch da kann sie durchaus mit einigen Techniken überzeugen so unter anderem mit ihrem Rasengan, dem Oodama Rasengan oder auch mit dem Ein Schwert Stil (Ittō-Ryu), den sie von Akira gelernt hat. Damit ist sie in der Lage angriffe zu blocken und auch schon in der Lage zwei der Techniken anzuwenden. Außerdem verfügt sie noch über ihr Kekkei Genkai Kínzoku, was sie dazu bemächtigt ihre eigenen Erdjutsu zu verstärken, wodurch sie mit abstand die stärksten Erdjutsu hat, die es auf der Welt gibt. In ihrem Team nimmt sie in der Regel den Job des Supporter ein, unterstützt die Jungs mit ihren Erdjutsu und verteidigt den Medicnin mit eben diesen. Schwertkunst: Ein Schwert Stil (Ittō-Ryu) Hieb 36 Sinnesphönix Hiryuu Kaen Ninjutsu: Shunshin no Jutsu ~~ Körperflimmern ~~ Kanashibari no Jutsu ~~ Temporäre Paralyse ~~ Kuchiyose no Jutsu ~~ Beschwörung ~~ Kawarimi no Jutsu ~~ Körperaustausch ~~ Kakuremino no Jutsu ~~ Umhang der Unsichtbarkeit ~~ Bunshin no Jutsu ~~ Klontechnik ~~ Jibaku Fuda ~~ Eplodierende Etiketten: Aktivierung ~~ Nawanuke no Jutsu ~~ Entfesselung ~~ Henge no Jutsu ~~ Transformation ~~ Kai ~~ Entzauberung ~~ Rasengan Oodama Rasengan Jutsu des Erdelementes: Doton Kekkai: Dorōodōmu no Jutsu~~ Felshöhle des Nichts ~~ Doton: Doryuu Jouheki ~~ Erdwall ~~ Doton: Doroku Gaeshi no Jutsu~~ Erdkruste ~~ Doton: Doryūheki no Jutsu~~ Erdwand ~~ Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu no Jutsu~~ Innere Enthauptung ~~ Doton: Iwayado Kuzushi no Jutsu~~ Felsdepornierung ~~ Doton: Yomi Numa no Jutsu- Macht den boden zu matsch und fängt so die gegner Doton: Doryū Dango no Jutsu~~ Erdmausoleum ~~ Doton: Doryuu Taiga no Jutsu~~ Schlammfluss ~~ Doton: Doryūdan no Jutsu ~~ Erddrachbombe~~ Doton: Tsuchi Bunshin no Jutsu ~~ Erd Replikation ~~ Doton: Retsudotenshō no Jutsu~~ Erdteilung ~~ Doton: Kurogane Karada ~~ Eisenkörper ~~ Doton: Tsuchitama no Jutsu ~~Kleiner Erdball~~ Doton: Yomi Numa no Jutsu~~ Sumpf der Unterwelt ~~ Doton: Sekijun no Jutsu ~ Jutsu der Stalagmiten~ Doton: Ishi atsuryokuha no Jutsu ~Steindruckwelle~ Kínzoku: kane sōjū ~~Metallmanipulation~~ Doton Kínzoku Kekkai: Dorōodōmu no Jutsu~~ stählernde Felshöhle des Nichts ~~ Doton Kínzoku: Doryuu Jouheki ~~ stählernder Erdwall ~~ Doton Kínzoku: Doroku Gaeshi no Jutsu~~ stählernde Erdkruste ~~ Doton Kínzoku: Doryūheki no Jutsu~~ stählernde Erdwand ~~ Doton Kínzoku: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu no Jutsu~~stählernde Innere Enthauptung ~~ Doton Kínzoku: Iwayado Kuzushi no Jutsu ~~stählernde Felsdepornierung ~~ Doton Kínzoku: Doryū Dango no Jutsu~~ stählerndes Erdmausoleum ~~ Doton Kínzoku: Doryuu Taiga no Jutsu~~stählernder Schlammfluss ~~ Doton Kínzoku: Doryūdan no Jutsu ~~stählernde Erddrachbombe~~ Doton Kínzoku: Tsuchi Bunshin no Jutsu ~~ Erdstahl Replikation ~~ Doton Kínzoku: Retsudotenshō no Jutsu~~stählernde Erdteilung ~~ Doton Kínzoku: Kurogane Karada ~~stählernder Eisenkörper ~~ Doton Kínzoku: Tsuchitama no Jutsu ~~Kleiner stählernde Erdball~~ Doton Kínzoku: Yomi Numa no Jutsu ~~ stählernder Sumpf der Unterwelt ~~ Doton Kínzoku: Sekijun no Jutsu ~~Jutsu der stählernden Stalagmiten~~ Doton Kínzoku: Ishi atsuryokuha no Jutsu ~~stählernde Steindruckwelle~~